honest_trailersfandomcom-20200215-history
Honest Game Trailers - Mega Man
Mega Man is the 164th episode of the comedy web series Honest Game Trailers. It was written by Andrew Bird, Max Song, Spencer Gilbert 'and Damien Haas. It was 'narrated by Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the action-platform video game series Mega Man. It was published on August 22, 2017. Mega Man ''was originally published on '''Smosh Games', but is currently available on Fandom Games. It has been viewed over 1 million times. Watch Honest Game Trailers - Mega Man on YouTube "Experience a series older than most gamers, that taught children the true meaning of patience, frustration and earning your victories through the medium of brutal platforming, relentless enemies." '~ Honest Game Trailers - Mega Man'' Script In a world full of copycats and pretenders to the throne discover the classic franchise that inspired them all by beating our collective ass since the 1980's. ''Mega Man'' Experience a series older than most gamers, that taught children the meaning of patience, frustration, and earning your victories through the medium of brutal platforming, relentless enemies... and occasional total bulls***! Fight the never-ending battles of Mega Man, a spandex boy-robot hybrid stuck in a proxy war between Dr. Santa Claus and his suspiciously well-funded Nega-Einstein that is clearly leading towards a ''Terminator'' style dystopia. But for now, plays out as a series of bright colored platforming levels ending in themed boss fights that got weirder the longer the series went on. Until the obligatory showdown with Wily. Whose world domination schemes are both painfully stupid and also probably going to actually happen someday. Okay so maybe we still have a couple years left. Slide your way through the traditional side-scrolling gameplay of Mega Man as you blast your way through hundreds of googly-eyed robots while avoiding spikes, bullets, and your own lack of hand-eye coordination -- until you finally absorb a boss's powers and try to figure out which of the next bosses will have that power as a weakness! Huh! Are snakes weaker against needles or ninjas? I don't even want to know what I have to do to beat Hard Man. Get equipped with 30 years of the Blue Bomber, a series with so many entries, spin-offs, and side games it's almost impossible to keep track of them all. But we're gonna try. From the classic platformers that were harder than diamond; and the modern sequels that try to recapture the magic; to the edgy X series that turned the anime dial up to 11; ll those handheld Mega Men's; ''the Legends games that blended 3-D action RPGs with a cutting-edge can-kicking simulator; robot soccer because why the f*** not?; the Battle Network games that mixed ''Mega Man, cards, and a grid-based RPG because drugs; the handheld Zero series that was the ''Dark Souls'' of an already ''Dark Souls-''level series; the spin-offs where you play as a horrible human/Mega Man hybrid and as a pirate lady with Lego servants(?); that one where you kill zombies as a human man; the cameos in other video games; the cancelled games that you wanted but can never get; that wild Japanese stuff that they'll never translate; and finally, now that they're fully out of ideas, the anniversary collections and garbage spiritual sequels that will bum you out faster than an anime fan on prom night. So charge up that blaster and hop your way through some old-school satisfaction that hurts so good, it'll make you shatter your controller. F***ing s***! Just like the old days! I'm gonna go punch my dick with a power glove to cool off. Starring: Boyman Man; Mr. Steal Yo Oowers Man X; Norton AntiVirus Man Megaman.exe; Nathan Drake Man Volnutt; It's Pretty Messed Up That They Gave Her a Vacuum Arm on The Cartoon Roll; Doggobot Roll Out! Rush; Weebman Zero; 2 Kool 3 School Protoman; Eyebrows on Fleek Man Bass; Double Gun Man Axl; Doctor Good Man Light; Doctor Bad Man Wily; Evil Bald Man Sigma; and More Robot Masters Than You Can Shake a Robo-Stick At. Featuring: Rock Beats Scissors Man; Machoke Man; Lonely Ice Climber Man; Bomberman - Wait, That's Taken!? Man; Burn-ie Manders; Nik-Killa Tesla; Orange Slice; Wide Mouth; Otter Pops; Genji Bomberma- Damn it!; Megaman's Jerk Older Brother, Chet; Zippo Bic Mctinder; Morning Wood; Porcu-Pain; Pacemaker's Bane; Twinsies; Husky Rayman; Beyblade; Snake With Hands But Somehow Not A Lizard; Roadside Assistance; Naruto Fanfic; Edison's Pride; What Was This For Originally?; Hieroglyphics with Hydraulics; The Drills That Will Pierce the Heavens; Sonic's Looking For Ya; The Brave Little Toaster; Torpedrone; Team Skull; 3D Doritos; Jason Momoa; The Third Little Pig's Mech; Scyther on Ice; Subtlety Sam; Thomas the Pain Engine; Warcrimes Prime; Heisenburg; Palette Swapped Air Man; Robot with Hair; Char-Pansez; The Ol' Ball 'n' Chain, My Ex-Wife. Karen if You're Watching, I Don't Miss You!; Pollen On A Budget; Washington Redskins; Poof Nips; Killin 'em Shake-Spear; Twinkle Toes; Last-Minute Effort; Bubbles Boom Boom; Sh*t Storm; Jar Jar Slinks; Young Blanka; GhOoUuls 'n' Ghosts; Questionably Street Legal; Swordfish Bird; Katamari Dafroggy; Invisi-Tummy; Sega Saturn; Army of Two; Crushed r' Cubed; Bomberma- Oh! Come on! I quit!; Jason Mimosa; Traffic Cone; Oz Public Transit; Ariel 3 Plugs in this Photo; Blood Diamond; Bee Minus; Volcanope; Asimo; Blade Trinity; Artesian Well Water; Mine Over Matter; Chill, Man; Mareep; Pitch, Please!; Tron Biketron; and... Melonoma Man. for ''Mega Man ''was 'Astro Boy.' Titles designed by Robert Holtby.]] ''Astro Boy'' You know Mega Man is Rockman in Japan? That's why his sister's named Roll and his friend's name is Bass and his dog... Uh, I guess the developers were just super into Rush? I dunno... Trivia * There are also episodes of '''Honest Game Trailers about Mega Man X, ''Mega Man 11 and Mighty No. 9.'' Reception ''Honest Game Trailers - Mega Man ''has a 97.6% approval rating from YouTube viewers. Robert Workman of ComicBook.com wrote "it’s a great looking trailer, nailing down the frustration of the early Mega Man games on the NES (yes, they were hard – at least for players in that time) while at the same time exploring new entries in the series." Workman also wrote that the video "reminds you of the frustrations of the series (like the lack of good hand-eye coordination), as well as the crazy boss battles that you had to endure. But the biggest highlight? The narrator actually goes and renames pretty much every robot master that you come across in the game." Production credits Executive Producers: Matt Raub and Spencer Gilbert Episode Written by: Andrew Bird, Max Song, Spencer Gilbert and Damien Haas Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey Titles designed by Robert Holtby External links * 'Mega Man's Honest Trailer Is Robotically Awesome ' - ComicBook.com article * 'Honest Game Trailer for Mega Man ' - The Mega Man Network article Category:Honest Game Trailers Category:Games Category:Smosh Category:Smosh Games Category:Fandom Games Category:Platformers Category:Capcom Category:Action-platform games Category:Japan